Pleasurable Business
by bee87
Summary: Alice and Jasper one-shot lemon. Part of a competition with my mate. What happens when Jasper pays Alice to sleep with him. Read on to find out. You decide who wins : OOC, AH, AU


**A/N My friend Everclearbabe and I, decided that we wanted to challenge ourselves with a mini competition. And so the One-shot lemon challenge was created. We asked a few friends for words we HAD to have included in the story to make it even more taxing. The rules for our little competition are as follows:  
must be between the same characters, in this case we both decided on Alice and Jasper.  
must be at least 1000 words. It can be more, but no less.  
ten words we had to encompass into our short stories are -  
- Flower  
- Tea-towel  
- Fairground  
- Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanokoniosis  
- Callottes  
- Blue  
- Water  
- Worktop  
- Elbow  
- Glockenspiel**

**Pleasurable Business.**

This was unlike anything I had ever done before. This was the first time I had ever paid someone to have sex with me. As I waited anxiously on the couch I began to regret my decision. I twisted the card that I took from the phone booth last week over in my hands, contemplating whether or not to call the whole thing off. I couldn't go through with this. I picked the phone up and was just about to dial when there was a knock on my door. "Just a second" I shouted, placing the phone back in its cradle and giving the apartment a quick once over, making sure there was nothing embarrassing lying around.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. I wasn't prepared for what I saw standing the other side. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen" her voice had a bell-like quality to it, it reminded me of the sound produced by a **glockenspiel.**

"Jasper Whitlock" I gulped. She didn't wait for me to invite her in, just walked straight past me, wasting no time. I closed the door behind her and turned round to see her removing her pale **blue** rain mac. I began choking uncontrollably, I did not expect the outfit that she was wearing. It was a tight, black PVC dress that didn't leave much to the imagination. I was aware that I was staring at her slack jawed.

"Come on darling. Don't be shy" she called seductively. I made my way over to her slowly. I could do this, it was just like any other business transaction. She had a job to do and I was paying her for doing it.

Once I had reached her she took complete control. Her lips crashed down to mine, her mouth moving hungrily against mine, then she was sticking her tongue down the back of my throat. Never had I been kissed like this before. I was enjoying it. This girl was good at what she did, no doubt about it. She would be worth every penny.

Her hands were making their way down to my waist getting closer and closer to the bulge that was growing with each passing second. My jeans becoming tighter the more aroused I became. We broke for air and her hot, wet tongue was in my ear. As she started to unzip me she whispered all the dirty things she was going to do for me tonight and I found myself gulping once more.

I put my hands on hers restraining her from her actions. "What is it sugar? You're not scared of little old me are you?" she pouted making her little pixie-like face look even more sexy than before.

"No, it's nothing like that. Do you think we can maybe slow this down a bit?" I asked.

"Really?" she said, surprised.

"Maybe we could just talk for a moment?" I suggested refastening my jeans.

"Well it's your money. Are you sure you just want to talk?"

I did want to talk, there was something about this Alice chick. I wanted to know more about her before sleeping with her. At the same time it had been over six months since I last got laid and this was a sure thing and I would be stupid to waste it.

"How much for the whole night?" I asked.

"A thousand dollars" she blurted out, like she had been asked to spend an entire evening with a client before.

"Follow me" I said, taking hold of her hand and pulling her into the kitchen.

"What do you want to drink?" I said, pulling two glasses from the cabinet and placing them on the **worktop**.

"Jack Daniels on the rocks with a twist" she replied.

"Coming right up" I said. I'm pretty sure I still had that lemon in the fridge.

"So what's the weirdest thing you've ever been asked to do?" I sliced the lemon into quarters.

"Well, there was this one guy who had this whole I dream of Jeannie fantasy so he made me dress up like that and I had to meet him at a **fairground**. It wasn't easy I can tell you" she took a sip of her drink before continuing. "In the end the closest I could get was a pair of pink **culottes**" she chuckled.

"Is this all you do or do you have a day job too?" I was curious as it seemed that being a prostitute was kind of a night time occupation leaving you free to pursue other activities throughout the day.

"Actually I'm doing this to fund my way through Med School" she replied with a small smile.

"I'm surprised I would never have pegged you for a Med Student. No offence" I hurriedly put at the end.

"None taken" she was stroking her fingers across the back of my hand, it sent chills all over my body.

I moved my hand away from hers. If I allowed her to keep touching me we wouldn't be talking for much longer. "So, what's the most difficult word you've ever had to say?"

"**Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis**"

"Wow! What's that? Something to do with your **elbow**?"

She leaned back, throwing her head back with laughter, "No, it's to do with your lung silly" her hand brushed against my chest and that feeling ran across me again.

Before I knew what I was doing my mouth was on hers, mashing against her hungrily, I couldn't stop myself. I could taste the bourbon on her lips and her tongue. It tasted so good and I wanted more. Hands began exploring and that's when the glass knocked over and her drink spilled.

"Sorry" she said, taking her sweet lips away from mine. "Where's a **tea-towel**? I can clean it up"

"No, please don't worry about it" I couldn't stand it any longer I had to have her now. I looked into her eyes and knew that she wanted it too. And I knew that it wasn't about the money any more.

We stood up from where we were sat but I already knew that we weren't going to make it to the bedroom. We shed our clothes, right there in the kitchen. Our hands were all over each over as we leant against the wall. I fondled Alice's supple, pink, perky breasts and her hand slid up and down me, I threw my head back in ecstasy.

I nudged her legs apart using my knee and after a final squeeze of her erect nipple I slid my hand down to her centre. She was slick, ready and waiting for me to enter. "Do it" she gasped, breathlessly. "I want you to" she whispered, nibbling on my earlobe. With that I slid two fingers inside her. Her rhythm matched mine as her strokes became faster and faster, up and down my shaft.

"Oh God" I groaned unsure how much longer I would be able to last.

"I want to feel you deep inside me Jasper"

Our lips came crashing back to each other and moved together in perfect unison, then Alice's tongue was back in my mouth and with it came the taste of bourbon again. We had already worked up quite a sweat, **water** droplets glistened across Alice's pale skin and her short, spiky hair had become damp.

"Please, Jasper I can't take it any longer. I need you. Stop teasing" Alice said, having torn her lips from mine. As she darted her tongue into my ear once more I lost all self-control and I guided myself into her. I began to set the pace thrusting in and out of her and she moved her hips in time with me, giving us the friction we both needed. She wrapped her legs around my waist, making my thrusts drive deeper inside of her. I knew it wouldn't be long now. Her nails were digging into my back and it was turning me on.

Alice's mouth began to pucker into the familiar 'O' face and I knew that she wasn't far off reaching her climax either. A couple of thrusts later and Alice screamed "Jaaaaaaaasper". I wasn't far behind her, one final thrust and I was totally gone.

I pulled out of Alice and asked "Was that as good for you as it was for me?" the words fell out before I knew what I was saying.

"Oh yeah" she said, picking her underwear up off the floor.

"So how much do I owe you?" I said, once Alice had pulled her dress on and I had got a pair of sweats on myself.

"It wasn''t about the money" she replied, with a devilish smile, confirming my earlier suspicion.

I walked her to the door "What's your favourite type of **flower**?" I asked.

"White Lilly" she responded, her hand on the doorknob.

"Will I ever see you again?" I said, hopefully.

"Definitely" she lifted her face to mine and kissed me, only this time it was different. The kiss was a gentle one there was no passion or lust behind it only love.

**A/N Follow this link for Everclearbabe's one-shot: www. fanfiction .net/s/5314658/1/Ive_Come_To_Fix_Your_Boiler put in (take out the spaces)**

**Let us know what you thought who's you liked best. Feel free to make suggestions for any other competitions. Thanks : )**


End file.
